Seeing Things My Way
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Psyche is new in town. Shizuo mistakes him for Izaya and takes him home. After the misunderstanding is cleared, another predicament comes up; Psyche falls in love with Shizuo. The problem? He's already in a relationship with Izaya. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : __Its my own post but I figured that I might as well make it myself. I've always wanted to write a jealous Psyche x)) ! ! _

_Prompt: **Shizuo/Izaya + Psyche **- Psyche is new in town and for some reason, people fear him! He doesn't know why until he meets a strange bartender who originally accuses him of being "Izaya" and constantly keeps dragging poor Psyche to his house.  
>After the misunderstanding is cleared, Psyche warms up to Shizuo and they become friends. Psyche meets Izaya and realizes that him and Shizuo are dating and accepts it.<br>The twist; Psyche quickly falls for Shizuo. Psyche gets a tad jealous of Izaya for having Shizuo. Psyche then begins to unknowingly take up more of Shizuo's time and attention and Izaya quickly notices it and makes a move._

_Optional: Slightly angsty on Psyche's part._

_Bonus: Shizuo is oblivious to the Jealous!Izaya vs. Unknowingly Jealous!Psyche battle going on. xD_  
><em>Psyche's still withholds the "cute, bubbly, clingy, etc" personality but gets down to business when Izaya's<em>

–

He was lost.

Psyche didn't know how, or why for that matter, he was in such a hustle-and-bustle city. He wandered this town called 'Ikebukuro' and walked until he figured enough was enough and that he should ask for directions already.

The only problem was, people avoided him as if he was the plague... When he approached a girl with short pigtails, she merely screamed and ran from Psyche as if he was a murderer. In fact, most of the reactions he got were like that.

Psyche felt his eyes begin to water because people were avoiding him. He wanted help, but people treated him as if he were a monster! He's never harmed anything but flies and mosquitoes! It took his big brother, Hachimenroppi, to get rid of anything bigger than that. Psyche was anything but evil! He always held a bubbly personality. He always loved to hug his friends back in his hometown of Osaka. He had no bad intentions, as far as he's known, and he was always so kind to his friends, families, even strangers.

So why were people giving him the cold shoulder?

As he walked further into the city with his shoulder slumped, hands in the pockets of his fluffy, white and pink jacket, and his music set on low, Psyche pondered about why people would run...

"**Iiiiiii~~zaaa~ yaaa~~~ kuu~n!**" Someone yelled. The voice sounded very similar to his close friend, Tsugaru. Only angrier and not calm at all.

A stop sign flung passed Psyche's head by mere centimeters and he automatically felt his heart stop beating for a minute. Psyche stood frozen in place, too scared to look behind to see what had managed to do that.

That is, until a man who almost completely resembled Tsu-chan walked in front of him and looked him dead in the eye. This man had the face of Tsu-chan. The only way Psyche could tell it wasn't him was how he was dressed, and most importantly, the look on his face. This man wore a bartender suit with baby blue shades that complimented his, not blue, but brown eyes. He was even the same height as Tsugaru. But his face, his expression, was most definitely not Tsugaru. He didn't even look like Delic nor Tsukishima. His face held a more hostile expression, but his eyes expressed a glint of lust.

"Damn louse," Ah, so this was the man who sounded like Tsugaru. "I was looking all over the damn city for you." Eh?

Psyche was genuinely confused. Why did this man call him a 'louse', whatever that is. Why did he look so angry? What did Psyche do to him? Why was he looking for him?

"U-um... Excuse me, but I think you got the w-wrong person..." Psyche said, timidly. This man was intimidating. He could feel himself visibly shake, now.

"The hell? I know it's you, Izaya. Quit talkin' like that, dammit. And what the hell's up with the outfit? You look so damn feminine in it." Well, that was rude! Psyche opened his mouth to make a remark on how he did not look feminine, but this Tsugaru-look-alike grabbed Psyche's wrist and lead him towards another direction. "Whatever, I'll play along if this is your new idea of roleplay, or whatever." Ehh?

Roleplay! Was this man going to do something to him? Psyche felt his eyes tear up again and he was only a minute away from crying.

'_When did the louse start looking so damn cute?' _Shizuo thought to himself. Really, if this is Izaya's new style, then whatever.

Shizuo managed to drag Psyche to his apartment complex with Psyche wailing the whole time. Shizuo didn't know what was going on with 'Izaya' and he most definitely did not know how to deal with people crying.

Psyche was a crying mess. He whined and cried about how he didn't know what was going on, how he didn't know what was happening, how he was so lost... He calmed a bit when he was placed on the couch and felt arms wrap around his being. He felt large, warm hands circle his back as he hiccuped from all the water-works his eyes did.

"L-look. I don't know what's going on with you, but please don't cry, I don't like seeing you like this..." The Tsugaru-look-alike said in a gruff, confused, but comforting voice. Psyche hiccuped some more until he finally calmed and hugged him back. The hug was sort of... relaxing and loving. Delicate, too. It was as if he was in the arms of a lover. Psyche nuzzled into the man's neck and inhaled his scent. It was nothing like Tsugaru's incense, pipe smoke, and earthy smell. This man smelled more like cigarettes, milk, and sweet cake. Psyche liked the scent. It was almost addicting and it made him not want to let go of this man who embraced him with such care.

"U-unn... Sir?" Psyche asks. Shizuo retracts from the hug, much to Psyche's dismay, and look him in the eye. "Could you tell me your name, please?"

"Izaya... you know me, remember? We've been dating for five months now. Please drop the act, I don't like it when you act like you don't remember me..." Shizuo says, tenderly. His eyes held hurt within them and Psyche immediately felt bad.

"I-I'm not Izaya...?"

"Quit it! You're Izaya! Your hair, your girly face," Psyche pouted at that and Shizuo chuckled a bit but continued. "Your eyes, you-..." Shizuo took another look at Psyche's eyes and realized that they were not Izaya's. In fact, these were bright pink eyes instead of the usual reddish-brown. And they didn't look like contacts either..."You're not... 'zaya..." Shizuo mumbles, his face growing warm from embarrassment. He just dragged a stranger home with him...

Psyche mimics Shizuo's silence and sit there, waiting for Shizuo to speak.

"Shit! I am so sorry! Fucking-! Ugh! Holy shit, this is kidnapping, isn't it? I didn't realize... Ughh! I am such an idiot..." Shizuo holds his head down in shame and avoids Psyche's stare.

After another long silence, a giggle is heard throughout the quiet apartment. Shizuo looks up to see Psyche giggling and patting his back.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me your name."

"...Heiwajima Shizuo."

Psyche holds out his hand, his sincere smile still in place. "Psyche."

Shizuo smiles and takes the hand gently, shaking it.

After a brief introduction, the two exchange conversation. It was nice to have someone to conversate with, especially after a day like this. Psyche explains his situation. He didn't realize how he got to Ikebukuro, and how he was lost. Shizuo nods in understanding.

"Ah, well. Seems like you're in a predicament..."

"Yes... I don't even have my wallet so I have no money on me at the moment..."

"Well, I could lend you som-" Shizuo offers, only to be cut off by Psyche's frantic rambling.

"Oh no! No, no no! I don't want your money! Please no!" '_Ah, so this guy's overly prideful as well...' _Shizuo thought.

"Then how are you going to get the money to get home?" Shizuo challenges.

"... I dunno... I'll find a way." Psyche stands and makes his way to the door until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"How about I let you stay in my place. I have a spare bedroom. And if you're worried about rent or whatever, you can just do some house chores...?" Shizuo offers to Psyche. It was perfect! Psyche always did love to clean and cook! But...

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Shizuo smiles at him and Psyche felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest. '_Strange...'_

"Ah... Will you show me the bedroom?" Psyche asks, trying to forget that strange thumping sound he can hear. It's so loud... Psyche wondered if Shizuo could hear it. He looks over to Shizuo as he leads him down the hallway towards a room at the end of the hallway. Doesn't seem like he notices anything...

Shizuo leads him to a simple bedroom with one bed and one desk. A door adjacent to the bed probably leads to the closet. It was a simple, white bedroom. But there was a photo frame that caught Psyche's attention. It sat on the corner of the desk, facing towards the bed. He walks up to the desk and pick up the photo to get a better look at it.

It was a photo of Shizuo and a man who looked like Psyche, himself. The man had red eyes. They were pretty scary looking, but when Psyche got a closer look, it seemed like the man's eyes wore a bit of affection to them. The man wore a fluffy jacket, like his own, but they it was black with a brown-ish fur-trim instead of Psyche's pink fur-trimmed, white jacket. He was hugging Shizuo's neck as Shizuo bent down to the red-eyed man's height to kiss his cheek. His arms wrapped possessively around Izaya's torso. The photo depicted a happy couple.

Psyche felt a bit of anger rise in him for some reason. He didn't know why, but it seemed to have sparked when he saw the photo.

"Ah... ignore that." Shizuo says. Psyche's attention directs back to Shizuo and any anger he recently felt disappeared. Shizuo looked so damn cute when he's scratching his cheek with his face flushed. "I can take it away, if you'd like."

"Its fine. Its actually pretty cute."

"Yeah..." Silence once again. "Um.. Do you need any clothes to borrow?"

Oh right... that'll be a problem too... "Uhh..."

"You can borrow some of my brother's old clothes if you'd like. Mine's will probably be a bit to big on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its no problem. I jus- Ack!"

Shizuo was cut off as Psyche tackled him into an overly affectionate hug, which knocked Shizuo over. They were placed in an awkward position, but they didn't pay attention to it. Shizuo had Psyche between his legs and Psyche standing on his knees, hugging Shizuo. He nuzzled into Shizuo's neck and thanked him over and over again. Shizuo merely patted his back, giving as much of a hug as he can without seeming too clingy.

Psyche was in pure bliss. He didn't know why but he was happy to be like this with someone he just met. He wanted it to last longer.

Until that doorbell rang.

Shizuo detached himself from Psyche's grasp and walked over to the door. Psyche sat on the floor of his temporary bedroom and waited for Shizuo to return. He wanted more of that hug. No. He wanted more than just hugs.

Psyche didn't know why, too.

"I dunno, Izaya. I just found this guy in town who looked like you and, like, I hope you don't mind if he-"

"Ah! Shizu-chan, you've replaced me with a look alike! How dare you! Are you that lonely without my nice ass in your bed?" Psyche flushed as he heard that and mental images flooded his mind.

Izaya walked into the bedroom to see an exact copy of himself. Psyche looked up from his place on the ground to see the man in the photo who was so lovingly embraced by Shizuo.

"Ah, so this is the one you were talking about..." Izaya pulled out a few bucks from his pocket and handed them to Psyche. "Go out for a bit so Shizu-chan and I can talk." Somehow, Psyche felt that this man planned to do more than just talk with Shizuo. Psyche silently nodded and took the money, leaving without a word. After he shut the door behind him, he heard a thump and the very subtle sound of a moan.

He didn't know why he gritted his teeth. He didn't know why he suddenly dislike Izaya. He didn't know why he feels close to Shizuo after barely a day. He didn't know why his heart felt tight when he heard those lewd noises. He didn't know.

What he didn't know, he'd shrug it off. Psyche merely skipped down the stairs and into the streets of Ikebukuro.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Starting another fic before my trip to Asia and before the second half of my exams come up xD _

_Aren't I a genius? _

_It may not fit the prompt completely since I plan on adding a yandere-ish!Psyche on here )))_

_Excuse the poor smut, its been so long since I've written smut before my fic 'Do Want' (Thank you to **Shizuo Senseijima **for pointing out my mistakes ^ ^ ). I think my last smut before that was Zetsu/Deidara circa... 2006/2007? Damn._

Psyche may have been new to the town, but he knew shopping when he saw it. The money that Izaya gave him was around 50,000 yen. He smiled a bright smile and skipped his way down the streets of Ikebukuro with intentions of splurging what he could.

–

"Ah, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed in contentness. Shizuo was lovingly kissing his neck while his hand worked his way up Izaya's shirt. Right after Psyche left, Izaya worked his magic with Shizuo in a matter of seconds. He already had the man wrapped around his little finger.

They were already on the hardwood floor of Shizuo's apartment with Izaya's legs spread out for Shizuo to lay perfectly in between. Shizuo, however, was already grinding against Izaya's crotch, causing both of them to immediately get hard-ons.

"Mmm... Izaya..." Shizuo moaned as his slow grinding became more rampant and violent. They eventually evolved into thrusts, which resulted in a delicious (and loud, the neighbors are going to hear) moan from Izaya.

"A-Ahh! Shizu-chan! I want it! I want it badly!"

"What do you want, exactly?" Shizuo teased. A smirk could easily be heard through the tone in his voice. His hand snaked downwards toward Izaya's ass. Once it reached it's destination, he gave a brief, but rough squeeze on it.

"F-Fuck! You damn blockhead! Quit playing around and fuu – ahh! – ck me already!" Izaya growled impatiently. Really, Shizuo needed to hurry up before Izaya just rides him right there. … Actually, that sounded like a pretty attractive idea right about now.

"Don't act like I wasn't horny for you earlier too." Shizuo moaned as he felt Izaya unzip his pants and freed his hardened member.

"Haaa~h!" Izaya mewled as Shizuo's hand slipped past his boxers and begin penetrating him. "I-is that why you brought my look a – aahh! – like home? So you have someone to g-get off on while I'm not here?" He unconsciously panted. The probing fingers in his ass stopped and he felt Shizuo's once hardened member dwindle. A light growl could be heard from Shizuo's throat.

Shizuo removed himself from Izaya and tucked in his member. Shizuo looked down on Izaya and glared. Izaya merely looked up at him, pissed off that he stopped in the middle of their 'chat'. Shizuo only ignored Izaya, grabbed his keys and wallet, and made his way towards the door. "Later, flea." Was all he said as he left his apartment.

Izaya was staring incredulously at the door. Did Shizuo really just leave him right there and then for some wannabe Orihara Izaya? Did that mean that Shizuo is getting tired of Izaya? Is he going to replace him this easily?

Like hell he will. And like hell Izaya will just sit around and let it happen.

A plan was formulating in his mind as he made his way towards Shizuo's shower. This is going to be one long, cold, painful shower...

There is no way a brat like that will take his Shizu-chan...

–

Psyche was examining some popular mangas in a nearby book store. He was enchanted by the way the heroine saved the prince, rather than the cliché hero-saves-princess stories.

As he was deeply into the book, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. Tears were prickling in his eyes as he feared who his potential attacker/rapist/kidnapper was.

"Hey, you okay?" Shizuo's voice immediately comforted Psyche. Psyche turned to face Shizuo and embraced him. He took a breath of Shizuo's scent and nuzzled further into it, burying his face in his shoulders. Shizuo hugged him back and Psyche felt his heart thump against his chest.

_He's holding me so tenderly... It just makes me feel like I'm falling in –_

"Heh, so what do you got there?" Shizuo asks, looking at the manga in Psyche's hand.

They happily shop together in Ikebukuro's shopping district, sharing light, but welcoming, conversations with one another. Shizuo introduced Psyche to Ikebukuro and Psyche introduced Shizuo to music and socializing. They walked together down a busy area, where people hustled and bustled throughout the city to get home from a long day at work, and so forth. They sat on a nearby bench in a local park, enjoying their ice cream.

The sun began to set along the horizon behind tall, commercial buildings, and Psyche knew that his time with Shizuo that day was dwindling. It was only a matter of time before Izaya came along and him away from Psyche...

Shizuo notices Psyche staring sadly towards the setting sun and caught the atmosphere right away.

_He probably wants to make this day last, seeing as how it's his first day in a foreign city._ Shizuo misinterpreted.

"Hey..."

Psyche looked up at Shizuo from his long trance.

"I know you had a good time today around 'bukuro... and... well," Shizuo blushed and Psyche felt his heart flutter once again. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch the next train to somewhere else and maybe spend our time there? We could stay in a hotel or something..." He then realized how the context of his words could be misinterpreted by the intense blush on Psyche's face. "N-no! I mean like a vacation! I could sh-show you around towns nearby or far, if you want, and we could, y'know, enjoy Japan the best we can...?" Shizuo finished off awkwardly.

Psyche was silent. Many thoughts were running through his mind after Shizuo said that. _Shizuo-san wants to spend time... with me?_

Thoughts of Izaya flew from his mind as his heart raced madly. His face felt warm and his palms were sweaty as they fisted the fluff on the end of his jacket. Psyche looked up at Shizuo with hopeful eyes. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but he knew it was there... Shizuo looked down at him with un-readable eyes. They were in direct eye contact with one another, and both did not speak. The words were stuck in Psyche's throat as Shizuo's eyes visibly softened.

"It's okay if you don't wan-"

"**NO!**" Psyche squeaked loudly. People who were walking by stared at the duo in wonderment. Psyche merely nodded them off, saying nothing was the matter. Once everyone minded them, Psyche looked back at Shizuo apologetically and stood from his seat and bowed. "I-I would b-b-be honoured! L-let us go quick before we miss the next train!" He spoke so quickly that it took Shizuo a minute to realize what he said. But it was too late because Psyche was dragging Shizuo across Ikebukuro to a nearby train platform with strength he never knew he had.

–

Psyche was staring at the ticket machine in wonderment, deciding where to go. It was tough when Shizuo was looking over his shoulder looking at the choices as well.

"Ah... Sapporo?" Shizuo asked awkwardly.

"Its leaving in less than five minutes..."

"Oh..." Silence.

"Ano... what about..." Psyche started but felt large, warm hands block his vision. His face immediately grew warm as he recognized those hands. He felt something warm close to his ear and sense Shizuo's presence closer.

"Just pick by random. Don't think. Just pick." Shizuo whispered lowly in his ear. Psyche was overwhelmed by it. He felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest and his breathing hitched.

Psyche pressed whatever his finger was pressed upon and he felt those hands returning his vision. He looked down to see that he picked Sakai.

"Hm.. that's pretty far, isn't it?"

"A-ah... I'm sorry! I'll choose again!" Psyche says quickly as he saw the look of concern written on Shizuo's face. As Psyche makes his way to cancel the ticket, Shizuo takes his hand and smiles down at Psyche.

"It's fine. Sakai sounds great and I'm pretty sure I can afford a sleeper car(1^)." Shizuo pulls out his money card(2^) and insert it into the slot where currency is inserted, pushes the buttons for a sleeper car, and his tickets are immediately dispensed from the machine. Psyche blushes in shame and grabs Shizuo's sleeve bashfully.

"A-are you sure! I mean surely..." He trails off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. His eyes fill with tears of embarrassment and ungratefulness. When he felt hands on his shoulder, he looked up at Shizuo and face his heart-warming smile. Psyche's eyes widen at the wonderful sight.

"It's fine. Really. A getaway would be nice." Shizuo didn't know why he felt so comfortable with Psyche when he was normally not a social person. In fact, it was Izaya who did most of the talking. Shizuo spoke through his actions and emotions. Shizuo walked, Izaya talked. That's how it always was because Shizuo always had a difficult time communicating with people in general.

It as probably because Kasuka was silent and emotionless more than ninety percent of the time and his parents were always at work, so his social-family life was dim. And he was short-tempered and violent, which denied him the ability to talk to his peers in school without scaring them off. Sure, him and Izaya had spoken with one another every now and then and they had sex and they're in a relationship, but it was still so violent between them

Basically, Shizuo had no real experience with communication and always felt awkward when conversing with anyone or anything.

However, Psyche was an exception. Shizuo could actually talk to Psyche and felt comfortable with him. He wasn't sure why but it just worked.

Shizuo took Psyche's hand and sprinted to train platform with Psyche by his side.

Psyche looked down and noticed that they were running together hand-in-hand, yes, but it was not simply Shizuo holding Psyche's hand. Their fingers were laced together and held tightly with one another. He didn't understand why this small gesture made his face go red, but it did.

_What is going on...?_

–

Izaya was waiting patiently on Shizuo's couch. Izaya was waiting patiently on Shizuo's couch in a **ribbon**. Izaya was waiting patiently on Shizuo's couch** nothing but **a ribbon. Izaya was waiting patiently on Shizuo's couch in nothing but a ribbon **with his legs spread out and his body in the most erotic position imaginable**.Izaya was waiting patiently on Shizuo's couch in nothing but a ribbon with his legs spread out and his body in the most erotic position imaginable **for hours **and **he was pissed**.

_Just where the hell is that damned protozoan and his fucking brat! _He thought bitterly, shifting so that he was sitting more comfortably. He seethed at the front door, as if it was the cause of all his problems.

His plan was well-constructed too. Izaya would seduce Shizuo in ways the idiot could not resist and show the brat Shizuo had brought back that Shizuo was his and his alone. Izaya sighed as he looked at a nearby wall clock that read 21:45. They were gone for five hours. It did Izaya no good to wait for Shizuo when he clearly was not going to return anytime soon, but what else was he going to do?

Izaya walked into Shizuo's room and took out a button-down shirt of Shizuo's. The scent of cigarettes and strawberry and Shizuo's distinct scent lingered on the article of clothing. Izaya tore off the ribbon and threw it in a corner elsewhere in the room and slipping into the shirt. It was inviting. He threw himself on Shizuo's bed and lost himself deep in his thoughts.

Truth be told, Izaya really did care for Shizuo and took their relationship seriously. He hated to admit it, but he was in love with the brute. He never understood what it meant to truly love Shizuo until he realizes he's potentially losing him. The very thought pained Izaya.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhausted from his work that day. He had a busy day with bitchy clients and stress in general from too much work. Now, the stress was increased with his relationship in danger of falling apart.

Tears he never knew he had were being shed and he let them fall down his face.

Why was he crying?

Because he was scared.

Scared of losing the only thing in the world that he loves so dearly.

"Dammit Shizu-chan..." He hiccuped, the water running down his face more violently as he tossed an arm over his face in an attempt to hide the shame on his face from the world.

That night, Orihara Izaya cried over the beast of Ikebukuro and there was nothing he could do about it.

–

_A/N: I plan on going more in depth on Shizuo's and Izaya's relationship in later chapters (^ ^ )_

_(1^) – Sleeper cars are damn expensive ! I've only seen them once when I was in Japan for a few weeks but when I saw them on Junjou Romantica, I figured I bring them up again. They're basically good for long trips. It's basically where you have a bedroom-like place to sleep in while you're travelling to your destination. I'm sure there's more to it but eh..._

_(2^) – Money cards are widely used in Hong Kong when concerning train transportation and sometimes shopping. I didn't use these in Japan, but it would be very convenient, non? x))) Its pretty much a prepaid card you scan/swipe if you want to buy something or need to take the train. It really is convenient ! x)) I wonder if Japan uses the Octopus company thing~! \(ow o )_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The mini pairings to the side may not suit your fancy but keep in mind, they're not gonna play a big role in this story. So chillax and please do not flame (-_ -;; ) _

_Now I'm making Shizuo a bit OOC, but for Psyche at least!_

_My progression with this story... Eh, sorry if it seems a bit off. _

_Disclaimer: Drrr! belongs to it's rightful owner._

* * *

><p>Shizuo was fast asleep once they reached their reserved sleeper car. Psyche was wide awake, half anxious for their trip and half wanting to watch Shizuo's face as he slept. Creepy as it may have sounded, Psyche didn't care. Shizuo was the personification of peace when he slept. His messy blonde hair creating a golden halo around his head and the smoothness of his face brought out how soft it looked and the fair tone of his skin. Psyche's eyes grew softer, if possible, as he sat up on the bed. He was careful as to not make too much movement so he doesn't wake Shizuo.<p>

Psyche's heart felt as if it was pounding against his ribcage as he watched Shizuo intently. He felt the blood rushing to his face as the man by him mumbled in his sleep. Shizuo shifted his position and turned in Psyche's direction. His arm stretched out and reached for something whilst sleeping. His hand wandered until he reached Psyche's leg. Psyche froze in place and watched Shizuo for his next move.

Shizuo felt around Psyche's body, which made the pink-eyed fellow blush deeper than before, and his hand made its way up Psyche's head. Shizuo's hand caressed Psyche's face gently and smiled lightly. This made Psyche's heart race and he could have sworn that at this rate, he'll die of a heart attack or something.

In the blink of an eye, Shizuo pulled Psyche back down on the bed and held him to his chest. His face nuzzled Psyche's hair affectionately. At this point, Psyche was absolutely stunned to no movement. He looked up at Shizuo the best he can in the gentle embrace and his eyes softened in realization.

_'I'm in love, aren't I?' _

Psyche only felt this way when he was young. It was in high school and Psyche thought he was in love with Tsugaru. He felt the same with Shizuo as he did with Tsugaru. Only, in the past, Tsugaru didn't make any moves, and he didn't make his heart beat **that **intensely. Tsugaru liked Hibiya. He still does, in fact. The problem is that Tsugaru does nothing about it! It frustrated Psyche and hurt him at the same time. It hurt him to see his best friend chasing this one-sided crush and how he would've rejected his feelings. That's exactly what made Psyche fall out of his puppy-love crush with Tsugaru.

But Shizuo, on the other hand.

Shizuo was already with another man, that fact made Psyche frown. But Psyche's heart still raced when he was with him.

All thoughts of his troubles and Izaya fled Psyche's mind when he heard Shizuo mumble three incoherent, but recognizable words. It made his heart flutter and he clung to Shizuo tighter.

"I love you too..." Psyche whispered quietly.

At that, he fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Even as he woke up in the morning, he was still grasping onto Shizuo, and Shizuo lovingly holding him, as well.

* * *

><p>Shizuo awoke from a blissful dream of him and Izaya. He smiled into the familiar texture of his hair and nuzzled closer to it. The scent was a bit... off?<p>

Shizuo creaked one eye open and looked down to see a mop of dark brown locks clouding his vision.

Then it hit him.

He was in bed with Psyche. And cuddling him no less.

Shizuo's face set aflame and he carefully removed himself from Psyche's grip without waking the tinier male.

Unfortunately, fate had another thing coming.

"Mmm... 'zuo... stay... please...?" Psyche mumbled in his sleep. He cuddled closer to Shizuo's body and buried his face into the fabric of Shizuo's clothes. Shizuo sighed in defeat and returned in his original position in bed. It was still early. He could always catch some extra sleep before they arrived in Sakai. As Shizuo drifted off to sleep, the thought of Psyche's meaning behind his begging slipped his mind. Shizuo was absolutely oblivious to Psyche's true feelings and passed it off as part of his overly-affectionate personality.

Little did he know about the war between Orihara Izaya and Psyche.

* * *

><p>Psyche woke from his sleep. He looked up at Shizuo and smiled. That peaceful face was so beautiful...<p>

Seconds felt like minutes. By then, Psyche realized he was slowly leaning toward Shizuo's face and was barely an inch from kissing him. Instead of blushing, he teared up.

Psyche knew that it was short-lived. If he were to kiss Shizuo, it wouldn't make a difference. Shizuo was with that man...

He wanted to make the best of his time with Shizuo...

Psyche leaned forward and directed his kiss towards Shizuo's forehead, which woke him.

"Hmm... Mornin'..." He mumbled with a very hoarse voice. Shizuo released Psyche and Psyche bounced out of bed, composing his sadness and replacing it with his usual, happier personality. He skipped around the bed to hug Shizuo from behind and place an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

"Morning! Do you want me to order for breakfast?" Psyche happily chirped. His hand was already reaching for the phone until Shizuo caught it half way.

"Nah... 'e're 'obably gonna be 'n S'kai soon..." Shizuo muttered. He got out of bed and stretched. Psyche merely nodded and hopped over towards the window seat by the mini-microwave. It was really a nice view and he felt as if he could already lose himself in the beauty of the scenery.

It was like a dream. Being with the one he loved. Traveling in a slightly luxurious sleeper car. Having a great time. Psyche was living a dream.

And to every dream, there was always an end to it and reality hits. The only hindrance was Orihara Izaya, of course...

Psyche felt Shizuo's weight shift the seat and he smiled.

"We're almost there! Look at how pretty the landscape is!" Psyche cheered.

Shizuo smiled as he looked out beyond the horizon, losing himself in the beauty. Meanwhile, Psyche sneaks his fingers between Shizuo's own and interlock their fingers and pressing their palms together.

* * *

><p><em>It was another one of their chases. Only, Izaya had different plans for his precious monster. <em>

_Izaya was running and Shizuo was chasing. It was their typical afternoon. The only difference was that Izaya was leading Shizuo further from the people of Ikebukuro and to a more rural area. Shizuo didn't realize that he was led further and further away from the town. His mind was elsewhere as he chased Izaya. _

_Once they were far enough in a more grassy and isolated area, Izaya slowed his pace. Shizuo grinned at the advantage and plunged at Izaya. They tumbled to the ground, Izaya on his stomach with Shizuo hovering above him. _

"_Well, well, Shizu-chan. You've finally caught me. Tell me, do you plan to 'wring my neck out' as you claimed that you will many of a thousands of times?" Izaya playfully remarked. He was masking his anxiety and fear. Yes, he wanted Shizuo to catch him, but because the brute was so unpredictable, he didn't know **what **to expect. His fear intensified when he felt those large hands grab hold of the back of his shirt and pull him upward. _

_True, Izaya was at fault for slowing down. But he had reasons behind doing so. _

_That day, Izaya finally got sick and tired of running from Shizuo and decided to confess. _

_Years and years of hatred and bloodshed between the two most dangerous men of Tokyo. Years of fighting. Now, Izaya's not going to be cliché and say that he fell for Shizuo when they were introduced by Shinra. Hell, he only found Shizuo as an interesting toy to play with at first sight. When the first fist was swung at him, Izaya detested Shizuo because he was not human. _

_What Izaya will admit to, however, is that as time gradually passed, Izaya began to have a sense of more positive feelings towards Shizuo. The cuts and scars did not cease though, but his emotions and feelings towards Shizuo did change. He was confused for months as conflicting thoughts ran his mind and infected his dreams. _

_Izaya only realized that he fell for Shizuo was the day he stalked over to Shizuo's apartment complex to antagonize the blonde. As he turned the corner to Shizuo's room, he noticed a girl walking out of his apartment with her hair in a mess and her clothes wrinkled and barely on her body. Shizuo followed behind her but stayed at the doorway. At that point, Izaya hid behind the corner and listened in on their conversation._

"_I had an amazing night, Shizuo-kun~" She said with an ounce of lust lingering in her tone. It made Izaya's heart clench, realizing the activities between the two. _

_Shizuo grunted in reply. The girl pouted a bit and as Izaya peered from his corner at the two, he watched the girl as she ran her fingers across the scar on Shizuo's chest that Izaya gave him in their high school years. Her contacted green eyes looking at him with a predator's look. She obviously did not have enough. _

"_So... I'm guessing I'll see more of you soon, ne~?" She said playfully, but not innocently. Mentatlly, Izaya placed her on his hit list at the very top. _

_Shizuo shook his head and removed her hand off him. "Nah. One night's enough. Good luck on your way home." Shizuo said apathetically. He walked back into his apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving a fuming female at his door. She stomped out of the building, completely unaware of Izaya's presence. It was then that Izaya decided to confess to Shizuo... and soon._

_Which is what left him in his predicament. Shizuo shook Izaya after he was silent for some time._

"_Oi, flea. What the fuck? You're not going to do anything? Don't die on me yet." Shizuo grunted. _

"_Ne, Shizu-chan..." He winced when he felt Shizuo yank on Izaya's shirt collar out of irritation. "Okay, okay. Shizuo..." Izaya's eyes turned upwards to face Shizuo eye-to-eye. _

"_Izaya-kun?" _

"_Did you know... how humans are so easily manipulated?" _

"_Well, yeah. I see them get screwed over by asshole like you." Izaya flinched, but it went unnoticed by Shizuo._

"_Anyways... Do you know why they're so easily manipulated?" Izaya swallowed his pride down one last time... Here he goes. _

"_...Why?" _

"_They follow through on their thoughts and emotions." Izaya continued. "And I guess that's why I can now categorize myself as human..." _

"_What the hell are you going on about?" Shizuo asked, confused. _

_Izaya wondered why Shizuo has yet to kill him yet... "What I'm saying is, my dear Shizu-chan, is that I, Orihara Izaya, fell in love." Shizuo's jaw went slack in disbelief. _

"_Can't be..." _

"_Why yes, it is so!" Izaya said with faux-cheer. He was hiding his nervous eyes by laughing lightly. "Ahahah... Would you like to know who?" _

"_...Whoever it is will have one hell of a time dealing with you." Shizuo said, his voice breaking off a bit. He was trying, but failing, to hide his hurt, Izaya noted._

"_Well, then I guess you'll have to work harder when dealing with me." Izaya's eyes softened as he said that in barely a whisper. It took Shizuo a minute or so to register what Izaya said and the context behind his words. When he understood what Izaya had meant, he released his shirt collar and hugged him. Izaya turned in Shizuo's hold and clung to him in an embrace. He cried into his vest. "I love you, dammit..." He whispered, hoping for a reply._

_Shizuo was merely silent. Izaya didn't know whether it was bad because he was not responding, or good that he held him that did not involve murder. _

"_Izaya..." _

He woke up to his cell phone vibrating. Izaya jumped out of bed to his phone, hoping that it was a text or call or **something** from Shizuo.

It was not.

It was only a text from Kida, asking where he was at. Izaya threw the phone to the ground and returned to bed, cuddling the sheets that still had Shizuo's scent. Izaya wiped his eyes of fresh tears.

Damn that dream. Damn that memory. Why did he have to dream of the day he confess that night. It pained him to think about how his happiness was slipping from his grasp.

Izaya's heart felt as if it was not only shattering, but being crushed. _'Shit... If I'm like this when he's __**gone**__ imagine if we actually break up.'_ Izaya chuckled dryly with no humour. Only hurt.

The mere thought of breaking up with Shizuo made the tears return tenfold. _'Shit...'_

Izaya texted Shizuo, asking where he was. He called countless times but only got the voicemail. Eventually, he grew frustrated and threw the phone across the room.

It was moments like these that really provoked true emotions from the great Orihara Izaya. To make it worse, it was over Shizuo.

He waited at Shizuo's house, dedicated to wait for Shizuo. His interaction with his precious humans declined and his clients who tried to contact him could not reach him. Izaya didn't want to deal with their shit when he had problems of his own at hand.

Izaya did nothing but cry, sleep, eat, use the toilet, and wait. His hopes were shattered when he heard a knock at the door and it only revealed Celty. She faced him and typed out [_Where's Shizuo?_]

Izaya would like to know as well...


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know little to nothing about Sakai T_T _

_Also, I'm done with exams! x)! But I gotta start packing.. (.n . ''' )_

–

Shizuo had an amazing time in Sakai. Psyche and he wandered the city within the first few hours they were there, they decided to shop for souvenirs. Psyche dragged Shizuo everywhere with all the excitement and energy he preserved up till that very moment. As strong as he may be, Shizuo was beginning to fall behind. He was no where near as energetic as Psyche and definitely not as... distracted.

"Oh my gosh! Shizuo-san! Look at this!" Psyche squealed, pointing at the nearby candy store.

Shizuo followed him into the brightly coloured and bright store. There were candies and novelty items lined up everywhere and bright licorice-looking ropes were well-hung, looming over the store. At the end of the store was a doorway to what appeared to be a pastry cafe. From where he was standing, Shizuo could see many pastries, even foreign ones, lined up in picture perfect condition.

He didn't realize drool was pretty much seeping through his lips. It took Psyche's soothing laughter to bring Shizuo back to reality.

"I never knew you were a sweet tooth as well, Shizuo-san! Ahahah!" It wasn't a mocking laugh like he heard every other day. Instead, this one was a laughter of understanding and mutuality.

"_Hahahah! My, my Shizu-chan! Who knew you were insatiable when sweets are concerned! You are such a child!" _

Shizuo's eye twitched a bit when he remembered that mocking tone of a certain informant. At the same time, he missed the informant himself.

Psyche was already dragging him by the arm towards the cafe while rambling on and on about the various pastries in his home town.

They ordered their own separate dishes and waited for their order to arrive. Psyche was still talking and Shizuo merely listened with mild interest. Psyche was an eccentric person to listen to. He changed tones when mimicking someone else's voice (_"Now Psyche, what did I say about messing with Hibiya's horse and sticking a cone on his head to make him into a unic-! Wait! Don't add wings! He's not a damn Pegasus!" He mimicked this 'Delic' person's voice._), made physical gestures, and what not. He was just so active in his conversation and he gets so into it. It's amusing.

Shizuo smiles and turns his head out the window by their seat. He noticed a jewelry store across the street and Shizuo's mind returned to Izaya.

He thought about how long he has known Izaya. Before they dated, Shizuo already knew his feelings for Izaya. Izaya might've thought it was resentment towards him, but the reason why Shizuo attacked Izaya was because he was disgusted by the idea of falling for the flea. Hell, who wouldn't after being slashed in the guy by the fucking psycho?

Then, he thought about their relationship.

It wasn't perfect.

It was far from it.

It probably wasn't even in the same universe as 'normal'.

But to Shizuo, it was something different. Possibly in a good way. Most likely dangerous. Point is, no matter what happened between them, he was happy. He was happy the day Izaya confessed. It was then when Shizuo kissed him for the first time. They made out in the middle of no where. At the same time, he knew what he was in for.

And he couldn't wish for it any other way.

They were dating for six years. It was long and painful (literally), but Shizuo loved every minute of it, of being with Izaya. His mind drifted back to the jewelry store and the thought of marriage popped in his head.

His mind froze.

Married...? To Orihara Izaya...?

Yes, they were in love. Yes, they lived together. Obviously they had sex. Many many times.

Shizuo lost track of all the times Izaya drove him to his last nerve, but he could count all the memorable times they spent together, and isn't that what matters? Izaya was Izaya.

But he loved him no less.

"Shizuo-san!"

"Huh?" Shizuo snapped his head back to Psyche. He was already finished with his cake, while Shizuo has yet to touch his.

"Are you alright? You zoned out while I was talking about penguins!" ..._How the hell did he get to that topic?_

"Uh... yeah? Um.. Psyche? Could we go to that shop there later?" Shizuo pointed towards the jewelry store across the street.

"Sure!"

He smiled, but there was a tinge of pain behind that smile. Shizuo didn't notice it, but it was there.

Psyche may've been a hyper fellow, and he may've seemed oblivious, but he knew what was already running through Shizuo's mind.

And frankly, he didn't want it to happen. He wasn't sure if he could handle the truth.

"S-Shizuo-san..." Psyche stuttered out. The bright smile on his face was faltering, but Shizuo didn't notice.

"Hm?"

"Why would you... um... n-need to go to a jewelry store? You don't s-s-seem like the type to we-wear such things..." '_Get a grip Psyche!_' He was losing it. His voice was on the verge of cracking and he could feel the tears form in his eyes.

"Hmm... I'm planning something for someone special." Shizuo said with his face facing the direction of the jewelry store; his eyes never wavering from it. There was a glint in his eyes as well. It shone with happiness.

At this point, Psyche was beginning to lose hope. Internally, he told himself to give up.

'_That's what you think. You're not going to give up..._' A voice within his mind whispered harshly.

'_But he's going to shop for a ring for that man... I know it._'

'_You saw how they were... Would you really subject Shizuo-san to someone like that?_'

'_Well... no. But he loves hi-_'

'_Only if you're going to let him go this easily..._'

'_…_'

Psyche awoke from his inner conflict when Shizuo tapped his shoulder.

… He might need to check from a bruise on his shoulder later …

"Hey, are you okay?" Psyche placed his metaphorical mask back on and put a more cheerful expression over his solemn one.

"Uh-huh!" Psyche chirped and drank the rest of his tea and placed his share of the bill down. "Before we go, could we shop for some clothes? I still need some if I'm going to stay at your place." He giggled. Shizuo won't admit it but it was... adorable?

"Uh... Sure?"

'_Good... Keep him away from that jewelry store... Now, just gotta get him to forget about that ludicrous idea of marriage..._'

Psyche clung to Shizuo's arm and dragged him out the cafe, completely ignoring the hostess as she wished them a good day.

Whilst being dragged into various stores, Shizuo turned his phone back on, realizing that he forgot to do so earlier. He looked down to see something truly frightening.

_51 missed calls. 37 text messages. 9 voicemails. _

He clicked the 'Calls' button to see who called him, having a good idea who made the majority of all those contacts.

_45 from Orihara Izaya. 2 from Heiwajima Kasuka. 2 from Sturluson Celty. 1 from Creepy Saika chick (IGNORE!). 1 from Orihara Mairu. _

He was beyond dead...

–

"That idiot is beyond dead..." Izaya groaned into his knees as he sat back further into the couch. Celty walked in from the kitchen with a cup of tea. She sat by Izaya on the couch and waited for him to stop sulking and explain what had happened.

…

"Celty..."

…

"Why am I in love with an idiot?"

…

"How do I not know that he's probably cheating on me with that pink loving vermin?"

…

"And more importantly,"

Click. Click. Clack.

"Why did he leave me for _it_?"

Clack.

[_Start from the beginning._]

Izaya sighed and recalled the series of events that lead him to his current situation.

"It started when Shizuo told me he met a certain 'look-alike', as he said..."


End file.
